A conventional striker latch, as shown in FIGS. 12A-12C, includes a hooking mechanism 330 attached to a bracket 300. The hooking mechanism 330 hooks around a striker 340 with a hook 338 in order to lock the striker 340 into a particular position. The striker 340 is attached to a portion of a vehicle seat. The hooking mechanism 330 is rotatable about a first axis 336 and is locked in place by a structural cam 350 and a comfort cam 360. The structural cam 350 and the comfort cam 360 are rotatable about a second axis 376 and include a structural cam engagement surface 352 and a comfort cam engagement surface 362, respectively, which are engagable with a smooth hook engagement surface 332 on the hooking mechanism 330.
The comfort cam engagement surface 362 contacts the hook engagement surface 332 in the engaged position and the structural cam engagement surface 352 is spaced apart from the hook engagement surface 332. However, high stresses or forces (such as the end or top of the seat cushion while the seat is in a stadium position) are transferred to the striker 340. The striker 340 applies the force to the hooking mechanism 330, which forces the hooking mechanism 330 to rotate toward the cams 350 and 360 (as shown in FIG. 12A). Accordingly, the force may exceed the ability of the comfort cam to maintain its lock and cause the comfort cam 360 to back drive away and disengage or release from the hooking mechanism 330 (as shown in FIG. 12B). Once the comfort cam 360 back drives, the hooking mechanism 330 is free to rotate until it contacts the structural cam 350. Since there is a gap between the structural cam 350 and the hooking mechanism 330, the hook engagement surface 332 impacts and slams down on structural cam engagement surface 352 (as shown in FIG. 12C), creating a noise (akin to a “gun trigger” or popping noise). This noise is loud and unpleasant for the occupant. The gap may be, for example, 3-4 mm. Due to specific variations in the dimensions, sizes, positions, and tolerances of the parts, the structural cam cannot have a closer fit with the hooking mechanism 330 and gap cannot be reduced.